


Purblind

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, our trusty heroine, asks Worick Arcangelo for "the gigolo treatment".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposta

**Author's Note:**

> So Worick's second job has been revealed in the anime! I think I wrote this in celebration but mostly thirst. 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, this is a choose your own ending fic. So depending on what kind of treatment you'd like from our one-eyed prince, choose either chapter 2 for the rough stuff or chapter 3 for a kinder, gentler experience. 
> 
> As always, takes place pre-episode/chapter 1, make good choices, etc.

“Okay,” You begin, straightening your back and looking at him with a smile you imagine women give in this kind of situation. It’s really not that different from the usual smile you give to Worick—bright and excited. “How does it start?”

Worick chuckles and holds out his hand, palm facing upward.

“With money.” He winks, and you smack your palm against his with a laugh.

“Nuh uh. Use your imagination for this transaction,” You tease, and he grins, leaning over to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table.

Worick shifts closer to you on the couch, sliding one hand around your waist and pulling you against his broad chest. You’re fully on his lap, feeling ridiculously tiny in comparison.

“Alright,” He looks you in the eye, corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile. You can tell he’s trying to take this seriously. When he leans in and brushes your hair away from your ear, you can’t help but turn red.

“The first thing I ask is…do you like to make love?” He murmurs against your ear, voice like silk and large hands sliding up your thighs. His pale hands stand out in stark contrast against your summer tan. 

Your breath catches in your throat, not quite prepared for what you’d gotten yourself into. One of his hands slides up your stomach, over the curve of your chest until it wraps gently—almost completely— around your neck.

His blue eye flashes and suddenly you’re pinned on your back against the couch, his hand still curled around your neck. 

“…or do you like to be taken roughly?”

Things have escalated much faster than you’d imagined they would. You thought this would be some cheesy lines before exaggerated sex, but no, this is far beyond that. This is Worick in his element, a man able to deconstruct you with your answer to his question.

~*~

GO TO CHAPTER 2 IF YOU LIKE IT ROUGH.

GO TO CHAPTER 3 IF YOU WANT TO BE ADORED.


	2. Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've chosen Nero, the rough option! I salute you, kindred spirit.

“Roughly…” You answer breathlessly, admittedly stunned by this turn of events. Worick’s never been anything approaching rough with you; this is totally unexplored territory. Your heart is already hammering.

His thumb strokes absently at the side of your neck.

“You’ll let me know if it’s too much?” He asks, genuinely concerned. It makes you wonder about where things are going to go.

A nod is all it takes from you and he pulls you up quickly by the neck into a hungry kiss. You let out a muffled whimper against his mouth as he nips at your lower lip, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck, fitting your body against his.

Worick growls into your mouth, breaking the kiss in order to haul your shirt over your head. He tosses it over his shoulder and attacks your neck, sucking a bruise into your skin as he flicks open your bra with practiced ease. You’re panting, gripping his hair as his hands squeeze your tits roughly, thumbs coaxing your nipples to hardness. 

“Worick…” You breathe, arching into his touch. His stubble scrapes your skin before you feel a hand tangle in your hair, tugging your head back slightly. It barely hurts but it’s enough to make you whine.

“Try again,” He murmurs against your skin, voice low and demanding.

Your mind races, trying to think of what he could be suggesting. Suddenly it clicks and your throat bobs as you swallow.

“Sir…?”

He practically groans when he hears you say it, dragging his mouth down your chest, grip on your hair loosening.

“Good girl.” He draws a pink nub into his mouth, sucking hard and teasing it with his tongue, making you whimper loudly. You tug his hair slightly and he returns the favour with a light smack to your backside before unbuttoning your jeans. 

Worick flips you onto your back, tugging your jeans down your legs and tossing them into the floor before closing his hand around the waistband of your panties. It takes one sharp tug and they’re ripped from your body. Your eyes widen in shock—that was a move you’d read strictly in dirty romance novels, not something people did in real life.

Unless your name is Worick, of course.

He holds them up so you can see before throwing them across the room, leaning down until you’re face to face.

“You’re never going to need those again. Not with me. Understand?”

“Yes, sir…” You reply obediently, chest rising and falling with your uneven breathing. 

Worick purrs in approval, reaching down to rub your pussy absently as he watches your face.

“Such a good girl. Do you want my cock now?”

His thumb rolls over your clit as he speaks, and you rock your hips into his touch.

“Ahn, yes, sir…”

“I want to hear you say it.” He presses his thumb against your clit and you gasp softly.

There’s no hesitation. “I want your cock, sir,” You breathe, making him smirk.

“You look so pretty when you say such dirty things, you know?” Worick stands up and begins unbuttoning his shirt. “I want you to go over there and stand in front of the window. Put your palms on the glass and wait for me.”

The window faces the street directly. Anyone walking by who chooses to look up can easily see into the apartment. Your mind is telling you no until you see Worick push down his pants and boxers, cock springing free, hard and impressive. It’s easy to make up your mind after that.

You stand up and walk over to the window, taking a deep breath and placing your palms flat against the glass. A man walks by but doesn’t take notice; it’s almost exciting.

Worick’s footsteps are heavy behind you; you lean back slightly as you feel his hands on your hips, squeezing lightly. 

“Do you think they’ll see us?” He asks absently, sliding his fingers up your spine. You shiver, trying not to look outside.

“Maybe, sir.” You bite down slightly on your lower lip as you feel him rubbing his cock slowly against your opening.

Worick leans forward until his mouth is brushing your ear.

“I hope they do,” He murmurs, sliding his cock inside of you just enough to tease. “Then they’ll know who you belong to.”

His hands grip your hips tightly as he thrusts into you completely. a loud cry escaping your mouth suddenly. His fingers are pressing hard enough to bruise but you don’t care.

“Who’s got his cock deep in that pretty pink pussy?” He rumbles into your ear, reaching up and squeezing one of your breasts roughly.

“You do, sir…”

“Who’s going to make you scream?” Worick continues as he begins thrusting in and out of you, filling you with every stroke.

“Nn…you are, s-sir…” You moan, bracing yourself harder against the window as the movements of his hips become more forceful.

He groans thickly, grabbing a fistful of your hair with one hand. The other finds your clit, rubbing it firmly and drawing a loud cry from you. 

“Who’s going to make you come…?” He growls, pulling your hair as his hips move at a different angle, hitting a spot inside you that makes you see stars.

“Y-You, sir…” You have to struggle to answer and it comes out in a moan, squeezing your eyes shut as the heat coils tighter and tighter in your stomach. The coil finally snaps and you let out a ragged moan, legs shaking so hard that you can feel yourself on the verge of collapsing.

Worick wraps a well muscled arm around your waist with a snarl, holding you upright so he can continue fucking you through the aftershock of your orgasm. He comes with a loud groan, biting down slightly on your shoulder and making you whimper.

You both stay pressed against the window, breathless and entwined with each other. He presses a kiss against your neck, blonde hair sticking to his damp cheeks, before pulling out and scooping you into his arms. 

Laughing breathlessly, you look at him. His expression has gone back to normal, eyes warm and a permanent smile reaffixed to his lips. It seems even wider than usual.

He carries you into his room and lays you on the bed, hunting for a cigarette and lighting it before flopping down on the bed next to you. 

“You were the perfect ‘client’,” Worick compliments, looking over at you. 

“My heart’s still pounding…” You take his hand and press it against your chest. His eyes widen a little as he hears the jackhammer tempo of your heart.

“I have that effect on women,” He sighs, making you smack his arm. He pouts dramatically before taking a long drag from his cigarette. “Stay with me tonight?”

It’s a simple question but it’s a question you know he’d never ask a real client. And that makes all the difference.


	3. Bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've chosen Bianco, the loving option. You big softie~

“…make love,” You tell him, feeling heat creep up your neck as you answer. The term always made you feel embarrassed, and it doesn’t feel right in your mouth. But when Worick says it, it sounds like the greatest phrase you’ve ever heard.

He smiles and leans down, the hand around your neck sliding up to cup itself against your cheek. His thumb brushes against your skin, and he gazes at you affectionately before pressing a slow kiss against your lips. 

You make a soft sound against his mouth, returning the kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck, sliding a hand into his hair and playing absently with the pale strands. He leans into your touch, brushing his tongue against your lips, and you part them, giving him access. 

Worick kisses you until you’re breathless, slow languid kisses that make you want them to go on forever. He sits up, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and watching you with a seductive smile. You’re staring at his body unabashedly and he seems to enjoy the attention, dropping his shirt onto floor.

“Now let me see you,” He murmurs, reaching down and tugging your shirt over your head slowly. Depositing it onto the floor, he gazes at your chest with a hungry noise, squeezing your tits through your bra. You arch into his touch with a low sound and he reaches back, unhooking your bra and sliding it down over your arms.

“Pretty…” He murmurs, dipping his head and kissing a trail from your collarbone down the middle of your chest, your stomach, until he reaches the waistband of your jeans. He takes his time unbuttoning them as he glances up at you, aware of how badly you want him to take them off. 

You squirm a little and lift your hips; he eases the tight denim down over your legs where it joins your shirt on the floor. He stands up and scoops you into his arms with impressive ease, carrying you into his small bedroom and easing you down onto the soft mattress.

Worick unbuckles his belt and pushes down his pants, leaving his boxers on before climbing onto the bed and laying on his stomach, settling down in between your legs. He hooks his arms under your knees and pulls you forward, making you laugh before licking you slowly through your panties.

You squirm, letting out a whimper, so close to what you want. His fingers brush against the undersides of your breasts teasingly, tongue lapping against your pussy in a steady rhythm that makes you curl your fingers in his hair, hips rocking back against his mouth.

His blue eye flicker upwards to your face, shining in satisfaction as he watches you come undone under his touch. He tugs your panties down over your legs, dropping them onto the bed behind him before settling in and closing his mouth around your clit. 

You gasp and rock your hips towards his mouth, hands grabbing for his hair as he starts sucking slowly. His hands slide up your stomach slowly, squeezing your tits as he increases the pressure of his mouth. The sounds coming out of you are almost embarrassing in volume, making Worick hum in pleasure.

When you come, pressing your heels into his back and letting out a ragged cry you’re sure the people across the street can hear, he holds you down as your hips jerk from the orgasm wracking your body. 

You’re a mess, legs shaking slightly as you struggle to get your body under control. He leans up and kisses you deeply; you can taste yourself on his tongue.

“You’re really good at that…” You breathe dazedly against his lips, making him chuckle. 

“I’m even better at something else,” He murmurs, nuzzling against your cheek. You laugh softly and lean into his touch before laying back as he tugs off his boxers and positions himself between your legs. 

He coats his fingers with your juices, rubbing them over his cock before sliding into you slowly, his single eye focused on your face as he groans. You gasp, grabbing at the sheets with one hand as he fills you.

“Worick…” You whimper, rocking your hips towards his encouragingly, and it isn’t long before he’s pounding into you, the small mattress groaning with protest under your combined weight.

He finds your hands, sliding his fingers through yours and pinning them gently on either side of your head. When he kisses you, you’re moaning into each other’s mouths, hips moving harder and quicker against each other.

When he slides one large hand between your legs, the combination of his fingers on your clit and the movement of his hips brings on your second orgasm. You cry out loudly, dragging the nails of your free hand over his back and leaving bright red lines on his skin. 

It isn’t long until he follows, burying his face in the side of your neck and groaning your name. You stroke his back absently, closing your eyes and listening to the sound of his panting mix with yours.

Worick kisses the side of your neck, then over your cheek, before dropping his lips on yours soundly. You kiss him back with a soft noise, carding your fingers through his messy hair.

“So. Did that satisfy your curiosity?” He asks with a grin, stubble bushing against the soft skin of your chin as he speaks. 

You nod, tucking some of his hair behind one ear.

“I’m very satisfied, yes.” You grin a little, unable to keep a straight face. He winks before smiling and rummaging through the bedside table for a cigarette.

Once he finds one he lights it, laying back on the bed and pulling you into his side with one strong arm. You settle against his side, fingers stroking through the soft hair on his chest. 

“Is it…always like that?” You ask hesitantly, not sure what you want the answer to be. Things with Worick have been blissfully uncomplicated until you asked about his job. 

“Like that…?” He repeats curiously, before making a sound of understanding. “Well, it’s always all about sex with my clients.”

You lower your gaze a little. He curls his hand around your hip, thumb stroking at the skin absently.

“But I don’t always enjoy it the way I do when I’m with you.”

A smile pulls at the corners of your mouth without even being aware of it. You rest your cheek against his chest and he pulls you tighter to him.

“Stay with me tonight?”

You don’t even hesitate before saying yes. Clients don’t get to sleep over, after all.


End file.
